Rain
by Nazoshinwa
Summary: A girl who resides in the Akatsuki, learning under Itachi. Can she become strong enough to protect herself and the one she loves? What will happen when her world is turned upside down? continuation from Snow
1. Chapter 1

Rain Chapter One

When I awoke, Itachi was nowhere in sight. I knew he didn't like sitting still so he was probably off trying not to be sensed by our guests.

I walked down to the kitchen and got something to eat. When I finished I walked passed the bedroom. Only the silver haired man was awake. He was leaning on the wall near the door when I peeked in.

"Would you like something to eat?" I whispered to him

"No thank you, we have to get moving today anyways."

"To find your missing scroll. Alright then"

I smiled as I left the room. I might as well go get practice before the sun comes up. I went to the restroom and changed into loose clothing.

When I looked in the mirror I was surprised to see my blue eyes had a small ring of red around them. 'Oh no! What should I do, this isn't something I can really hide'

'What should I do?! Oh no….if that's here then….Why?! Why right now?! Damnit!'

I was glaring at the mirror. No matter what was happening, I knew it was a long shot to not be discovered. Itachi hadn't been here for the last one because he was away for a week, lucky him. I would just try to avoid being looked at in the face, and if they did I would close my eyes.

I washed my face and added more makeup to the lines on my face. I took my hair down so I could practice freely, I would put it back up when I was finished.

I grabbed a small glass of water for when I was finished practicing.

Itachi had taught me some taijutsu and I found it a lot of fun. It kept me healthy and I could do a whole bunch of tricks.

Plus I didn't have to use my chakra. I could juice my body up for the day without wearing it out.

I began my practice doing some stretches, then some kicks and punches.

I knew many techniques thanks to Itachi. I had been practicing for awhile. The sun seemed to be closing in on the horizon for it went from pitch black to a light shade of pink.

Practice was almost over, I sighed.

I must have been thinking a lot because I did not hear their approach.

"What are you doing so early in the morning?"

I turned and saw Naruto Sasuke and Sakura standing in the doorway.

My eyes flung open as I realized I had nothing on my head to cover my face and eyes.

"Wooooah! Your eyes are red! How do they do that?" Naruto yelled.

"Her hair also has red streaks in it. Do you die it?" Sakura asked.

Out of nowhere Kakashi appeared in front of them and Itachi in front of me.

"That's the Kyuubi! This is where you hid her! Did you brain wash her to stay here?" Kakashi yelled at Itachi

"N-No! Stop it! Don't fight! We don't have to fight!" I yelled at the two men preparing to fight.

"The Kyuubi? As in the one from our village that was taken away earlier this year?" Sakura asked

"The same" said Kakashi

"Then who is the one that keeps her here?" Sasuke said

"The only one that we could not find of those we knew where in it along with Kyuubi was….Itachi" he finally answered

Sasuke jerked and his eyes widened, then settled into and angry stare.

'I don't understand. It's his brother. Why does he look like that?'

~Don't you remember? Itachi said he made sure he wouldn't follow~

'What? How? Did he do something to Sasuke?'

"Kyuubi! Come here!" Kakashi yelled

I looked up at Itachi as he glanced down towards me.

I smiled at him and started walking towards them "I'm sorry Kakashi, Naruto. But I will not be going back there yet. I'm not strong enough" I smiled at them.

"Please go back" I pulled the scroll I just lifted of Itachi "Tell them it was a success."

Itachi glared at me, I knew he was furious I gave it to them, but it was the only way.

I tossed it to Kakashi "Lets eat ramen again sometime Naruto, this time it's my treat" I grinned and jumped back to Itachi who grabbed my arm and started to run.

Itachi looked behind us to see if anyone was chasing after us. When he stopped I figured it meant that it was clear.

"Why did you give them the scroll?"

"They wouldn't leave without something to accomplish, I saw it in their eyes" Itachi looked at my face…no, stared at my face.

I looked away and put my hat on "Even if you stare it won't go away" I said gruffly as I fell to my knees gripping my insides.

Itachi's hand was on my back "What is wrong? Did you get hit?"

"It has nothing to do with that, I just need to be alone for awhile." I stood and walked over to a protruding rock that was just large enough to sit one person. I sat on it pulling my knees in 'I hate being a girl'

~Hahaha~

'Shut up! You don't have to go through this'

Itachi sat about 15meters away. He never moved from his position.

I thought he must be getting tired.

I leaned on my side in the fetal position, my mind was racing. I had to get my body stronger so this wouldn't be a hindrance any longer.

I _would_ get stronger. They would see. I will be so strong I wont need protected.

The next morning Itachi handed me the bag of papers.

"We never did finish did we.." I trailed off my mind elsewhere.

I sat there trying to gather chakra and send it through the small paper slip.

I was sitting there quite awhile and started thinking about how dumb I was to have gone without at least covering my hair. I could have at least closed my eyes. I was so stupid.

As I thought more about it I got more and more angry at myself, until I was almost growling.

Suddenly the water started to fall apart and dripped to the ground below.

Itachi walked over when he heard it fall "Water"

'Now that Ironic'

~You think~

'No. I just said it to make you talk'

~Yeah right, you can't think that far ahead in your condition~

'And this is my fault? You think I chose to be a girl?'

~No, but its still funny~

'Heh…heh….heh…very funny'

~Your sarcasm ceases to end even in pain. Very interesting~

'Oh shut-up'

I heard a growl but the talking finally stopped and I drifted into sleep with nothing but becoming stronger on my mind.

When I woke up for the second time that day Itachi was watching the sky.

I looked around and realized I fell asleep in the middle of the day in the desert. Very stupid.

I could feel the burn on my face. I reached into my bag. Itachi had given me a scroll about medicine and herbal remedies that could be of use on and off the battle field.

I pulled out a small container I had filled and began putting it on my burn. The burns started going away instantly.

"Works better than I thought"

I put it back into my bag. There was a scroll sitting beside my foot, I picked it up.

"Water Release Ninjutsu"

~He works fast~

'No kidding'

"Thank you Itachi"

I opened it up and started to read it, I skipped some boring ones stopping here and there to look at the ones with cool names like 'Suiton: Bakusui Shōha' (Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave) and 'Suika no Jutsu' (Hydration Technique)

"We are to head back today. Kisame can help you more with your techniques"

"Alright" I looked at the scroll and started stretching.

'Looks like I should have kept more noodles in my bag'

~At least you took it with you to practice, I'd hate to see the fuss you'd make if you had left your flute~

"Heh" I smiled a large smile as I started to walk to Itachi, this was going to be a lot of fun.


	2. After two years, catching up

-After Two Years of Time-

Naruto showed potential and was trained personally by Jiraiya. He was a handful and was always determined. When his friend left the village he tried all he could to get him back.

Sakura showed true potential and was taught by the new Hokage named Tsunade to become a medical ninja with extreme strength.

Sasuke had run from the village to follow the man that killed the third Hokage who was running the village so he could become stronger. He was rumored to have been training under Orochimaru who used to be part of the Akatsuki before he tried to take Itachi for his eyes to be studied and Itachi cut his hand off as a warning.

The Akatsuki started to search for other tailed beasts to join them or be taken from the container. There were some beasts that had no container, these were easier to get but harder to find.

Kyuubi had learned that she was in fact a carrier of the most powerful, the 9 tailed fox. She also learned that there were two beasts that attacked her village that day, had she not become an orphanage they would not have used her. The two tailed beasts were the 9 tailed fox and the other attacked from the other side, no one noticed that it was there for it was sealed before the fox. The one to seal it was dying from the technique and if he had not sealed the other demon in her, he would have died with it on a rampage.

The face of this tailed beast was not told, though there was a rumor that it was more powerful than even the nine tailed fox. Though it was only a rumor Kyuubi hoped it was true because she did not want anything to happen to the carrier, since she was one herself.

Kyuubi had become very strong, and determined to prove herself. She was not blood thirsty or even cruel, but she was strong willed.

The scene now takes place as they are going back to the land of sand to find the Kazekage who is said to have a tailed beast within. The job of retrieving him was Deidara and Sasori. When they left they were given orders to bring him back mostly alive.

Kyuubi was skilled at communication and was told to try to convince him to join so he wouldn't have to die. If he did not agree they would take it by force.

Thus concludes the "Bringing you up to date at the setting" portion. Please enjoy.

Leave comments on the story if you feel obliged to. I do not own Naruto but there will be a few of my personal characters in there once in awhile such as-

Nazo Shinwa: A female ninja who is from the village hidden in the sand. Wind user. Uses Jouhyou

Harlow: The female ninja from the village hidden in the leaves. Taijutsu with chakra manipulation technique, wind user.

Kami: male ninja from the village hidden in the leaves. Taijutsu specialist. Lightning user.

Momiji: male ninja from the village hidden in the grass. Katana choice of weapon. Lightning technique.

Takamaru: male, unknown(traveler). Seen on rare occasion to have used senbon.

The other characters follow the story lines, save Naruto's tailed beast. Its not the Kyuubi, its better


	3. Chapter 2

Rain chapter two

Itachi was standing tall beside me, Kisame to my right.

I had stopped calling him Sushi-san in front of anyone other than the Akatsuki. I only called their nicknames when it was only us. But today was special, it was my birthday.

I was supposed to show how strong I had gotten to Leader-sama. If I had improved enough in the last two years he would let me become a full member and join another member on missions.

I was supposed to fight another member of the group. Although he would watch from his window, Leader-sama did not come outside because he knew it might cause some distruction and did not want the building knocked down…again.

'Try to stay away from the building. Try to stay away from the building'

~Why? I thought it was funny when your Tornado of Water destroyed his office~

'It was funny, but you want me to go back to training again? The past year we have been going over the same things we did the year before…'

~Okay fine, stay away from the freaking building~

"Heh" I walked into the clearing of the valley waiting for an opponent to appear.

As I stood there I looked back at Itachi, he had the same look in his eyes as always. He was amazing. I had such a bad crush on him. I thought of him all the time. I even caught myself daydreaming of him in the middle of practice sometimes.

I looked back ahead and waited patiently for my opponent.

A long moment passed as I stood there waiting, I quickly turned and avoided several kunai that had been thrown at my back from the woods.

I closed my eyes gathering chakra. The next group of Kunai had hit my neck and my arms, as they did my body turned to water and I vanished into the ground.

Deidara stepped out of the trees looking at the ground with his special scope on his left eye. I knew he wasn't the only one since there were two chakra's in the trees when it started.

I reformed on the opposite side of a tree when he walked by. I quickly made hand signs "Hidden Mist Technique" I whispered.

Then I sank back into the thick forest now filled with thick fog.

"Don't think you can hide in fog. I'll make an explosion and blast it all away, un!"

As he said this I was searching for the second chakra source.

I turned and felt it coming from behind me, it was Sasori-san.

I jumped silently over his poison blade.

I jumped back into a small puddle with one foot halfway inside the puddle.

I heard a large explosion a little ways away trying to clear the fog.

Little did he realize the effect already took place, it had a poison to slow them down.

It was one I created myself that I got accustomed to. It just went straight through my body of water instead of to my lungs.

I could tell it had taken effect when I heard a shout say "What the hell?! Why can't I make exploding jelly?! This has to be a genjutsu, un!"

I smiled and continued my technique. Sasori came at me with his tail again. When it was just feet from hitting me I shouted "Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death!"

He stopped his assault trying to find where they were coming from, I jumped out the only opening there was in this incredible Jutsu.

I could tell I had gotten through his hard shelled puppet and hit him. He seemed unamused and walked over to Itachi and stood there.

~He not gonna fight anymore?~

'Doesn't look like it'

"You shouldn't look away from an opponent, un!"

There was a small white bug on my shoulder.

"Kai!" He shouted

When it exploded my clone dropped into a puddle of water.

"That's not fair, un!"

"Nothing is fair, you have to work for what you have and you will lose everything else. That is life" I said as I was doing hand signs behind him.

He spun around and started to jump back as a small group of white birds started to fly at me.

He saw the signs I was doing and when I stopped he turned and started running towards the cliff.

"Not so fast Deidei. Water Release! Exploding Water Colliding Wave!" I shouted

I pushed my upper body forward as water began spewing from my mouth, the surge caught up to him in a heartbeat engulfing him under the waves.

As the last of the water came out I jumped on the last wave as it advanced at him with deadly speed.

When it hit him he disappeared in a puff of white smoke. I looked around for him. Then when I realized where he had to be I made signs and put my hand down on the waters surface.

"Water Release! Five Feeding Sharks!" a shark came from all five of my fingers.

They quickly found him and chased him out of the water, I pulled out my sai and rushed at him pushing him back down.

When he realized he couldn't get away he tried to make explosives as he was trying to out swim the sharks.

He made a fish with six fins and grabbed a hold of it. When it swam fast towards the surface I realized he made it to sly as well.

I quickly made hand signs "Mist Covering Technique!" A large stream of thick mist came out, as he emerged it clung to him and stayed surrounding him in the sky, I kept spewing until there was enough. I stopped did a few more hand signs looked up ans smiled.

I could tell he was watching me while trying to get the fog off him.

'Will you let me?'

~Fine, just a little~

"Fire Release! Running Fire!" A large amout of fire sped towards Deidara, he then realized what the mist was.

He jumped from his flying fish friend and hit the water just as the fire hit and the fish exploded.

He jumped above the surface trying to get away from the sharks yet again.

I ran at him with my sai. He tried to fight me back with kunai but was no match without the use of his exploding friends.

He jumped back looking at me with a smirk. I had a half smile from never being able to actually corner Deidei I wasn't doing half bad.

He relaxed his arms down at his side. I did the same looking curiously. Then he threw his hands in the air "I think I'm done, un!"

My face lit up really brightly. 'I did it! I did it! I really did it'

~Don't get too cocky, you don't think it would be that easy do you?~

'Why not? That was two not one like last year. One for each year'

~We shall see, I hope you are right~

I put my hand on the water and the water and sharks vanished.

I walked back to Itachi and Sushi-san who was actually grinning…I think. He always had a funny grin but it was slightly wider and I could defiantly see more teeth.

"The kid has grown a lot" he said

"Thanks to you and Itachi teaching me" I smiled

I turned to Sasori "What happened?"

"It was a waste of time, there would not have been an end if I continued. Besides, I hate waiting."

"I see. Well, you were probably the one that could defeat me if your poison hit me when I wasn't using my hydration technique."

Zetsu walked up to me "Come"

I followed him while Itachi and Kisame followed me.

We got to the Leaders office and he was sitting at his desk "What do you think Leader-sama? Did I do well enough? Do I get to be on a team?" I was staring at him excited to see what he would say.

"There was talent above what I expected in two years. But I am not ready for you to be on your own team, so I shall place you in another team for the time being."

"Who's?"

He looked up to the door when it was opened. I turned around "Us, un!"

"You see, I have a mission for you three"

"A mission already? Where are we headed?"

"You are to go and collect Gaara, the Kazekage of the sand village. He holds a tailed beast. It is your job to try to convince him to join us. If he does not agree we will take his beast by force."

"Understood" I was shaking slightly, I wasn't sure why

~Calm down Kyuubi. You have to calm down~

I twitched at hearing that familiar voice inside me, but I did stop shaking.

"You are dismissed"


	4. Chapter 3

'Why do I have to wait in town for them to finish? This is so unfair!'

Not only was I hiding amongst the locals but i was suppossed to try to get info on the guy they already knew almost everything about, so boring.

I was in disguise of course, an old dress I bought in one of the shops as well as my wig. I ran around town for two days now gathering the same old info, besides a little of his childhood which is rather depressing.

As I was eating in a shop this really tall guy with purple paint on his face and a hood shaped weird, that made him look like a purple kitty-cat, had a giant load both in his hands and on his back where this satchel looked like it could hold a person and with hair comming out the top might actually be carrying a dead guy (-_-*|)

I dont know for sure why at first that I went to help him but as I offered to take some of the parcels falling from his arms I felt great power from him.

He watched me curious for a second then allowed me to take a few. He had me follow him into the tower just ahead which I could tell already was a reeeeeeeeeeally bad idea. I followed anyways because I cant turn down help I already offered so i decided to finish the task and get back outside as fast as possible.

I was good at hiding my chakra but I had a bad habbit that was partially to blame on the fox that whenever someone with lots of chakra is near she tries to beat it, stupid competativeness.

~Damn right! No low human dare try to beat my chakra!~

'As long as you dont overdo it we should be fine'

We reached the tower and he opened the door for me to walk in first.

We walked for what seemed like 30 minutes stopping and bowing every few minutes to someone as they passed by us.

'If I have to bow one more time I think my head might juust fall off'

We finally reached a room with a sign that stated it was the records room, might be useful later if i can get out of here without being found out.

The man turned to me after completing his delivery task and told me to follow him.

~You need to leave...~

'Whats wrong? I dont think they are onto us are they?'

~*growling*~

As I walked down the hall I grabbed my ears as the growling in my head grew so loud i thought it might leak out. The man seemed to notice but probably thought I was crazy...I hoped.

As we turned the corner I suddenly felt cold and grabbed my arms to warm them, the man stopped then and I looked around him to see a younger man with short red hair and black circles around his eyes and 'Love' written in red on his head.

The young man was staring right at me, no, glaring at me, I could barely concentrate while the grolwing in my head grew louder.

Suddenly chakra burst from my body, unable to hold it in any longer from the fox's competative bursts towards the young man with immense power, I fell toward the ground arms still wrapped around each other, I had to close my eyes in pain as the sudden release burst forth in such pain I though I was being attacked from the inside.

Suddenly I was surrounded by officers and black ops with the man with face paint trapped me suddenly in some kind of woden puppet, I had to escape, they might try to kill me. As I concentrated I heard the sound of metal blades comming towards the puppet in which i was locked inside.

As the blades found their mark I burst into water and started to seep out the blade holes down thru the floor. When I felt touchdown on the floor below and heard nothing around me I transformed back.

I fell to the ground in pain, I hadnt transformed in time to miss all of the blades, I felt fire running thru my veins and as I lay there unable to move I see two legs appear in front of my face, the only strength I had left was just enough "That'll teach me to offer help to others..."


End file.
